Don't Make Me Wait
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. OOC.- Fran. One-Shot. Fran decides to leave, heartbroken and deeply depressed, and when he does, someone's there to mend his pain.


_Author Notes:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_Warning: Angst. Romance. (Fran = OOC.)_

_This is fricken random. No plot. No reason, thought of randomly writing it! :D Don't hate me for it!_

_Its short! _

_Read and Review. No flames or Bashing! xD_

* * *

He held a bag in his right hand, he looked at his watch that said 1:30am, sighing he opened his bedroom door and walked out, before closing the door he looked inside the darkened room, his bedroom was clean with his uniform neatly made on the bed. Smiling he shut the door and walked down the hallway, his smile faded, his teal colored bangs came into his eyes as he focused only on the red colored floor of the carpet underneath his feet.

Walking down the steps, hearing the TV in the living room turned on loud and he was grateful for that so no one would hear him leave. He walked past the living room, noticing a man with long silver hair, thin with a serious firm expression on as he watched an action film with their leader, a dark black-haired man who was yelling at the silver for reasons unknown, possibly for more steak since his plate was completely cleaned off.

When he reached the front door he slipped his dark black runners on and pulled on his black jacket, grabbing the handle of his bag he opened the front door and headed out, closing it carefully so it wouldn't make any noise.

The cold outside of the large mansion brought a shiver that ran down his spine, a deep harsh pain rippled in his chest as a tear from his left eye ran down his cheek. He walked down the street alone with nothing really to say to himself.

He knew this was the right thing to do, lately the boss was telling him love was prohibited in the Varia. Of course he knew this and told the boss he'll fix the situation. He said that a month ago and what he has felt has crushed everything he's done, his missions have been a fail, his thoughts mixed with the one he was slowly despising each day.

And the sickening this he felt was killing the object of his affections, just to stop feeling this emotion he didn't want. It was hard, he decided then to leave, to never return knowing that those feelings were just going to hold him back. Leaving was the right thing to do, even when he took each step on the cold cement ground, it hurt more than any stab wound he was inflicted by.

Any insult he has ever heard against him, this hurt the most and he hated it.

Wanted nothing to do with.

Going far away from these feelings will make it all better, at least this is what he thought of. The only reasonable thing was to do the cowardly thing, to run away.

More tears ran down his face, more pain stabbed his heart, he dropped his bag and fell to his knees. Breathing in deeply as tears ran down his face, warm tears that dropped to the cement, a choking noise came from his throat as he tried to wipe them away but he couldn't.

"Fran?" His eyes opened when he heard the snicker of the voice behind him, the one person he didn't want to see him like this. He sniffled and wiped away the tears as much as he could, he struggled to get back on to his knees from being too much emotionally depressed.

"What is it Bel-Senpai?" He asked trying to get his monotonous voice to return but it didn't work, the one in front of him with long blonde hair, his own bangs over his eyes and a small crown hanging from the side of his head frowned.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his right hand on his hip.

Fran squeaked unknowingly feeling the pain in his heart again, he breathed in again and tried to hide his cracked voice. "I uh.. No where," He cringed, glancing away and looking at the ground again.

Bel sighed, "Tell me now where you are going?" His voice had turned into a pissed-off growl, Fran felt sensitive and didn't like how he jumped from the sound of his Senpai's growl.

"I don't know." Fran said truthfully. He reached down and grabbed his bag, sighing he turned away from Bel-senpai and began to walk off again, but with the pain increasing the tears rolled down his face again, he glared at nothing but was angry at himself for crying.

Bel watched him walk away, he didn't like that Fran wasn't going to tell him. He followed after him, watching him wipe his tears away, hearing him sniffling and clenching the handle of his bag.

Bel of course knew Fran was leaving, he wasn't stupid but why was he leaving?

"Fran!" He called but he didn't stop walking, he thought maybe calling him by his name would make him stop instead of calling him 'Froggy' Or 'Toad.' But it hadn't, he was still crying, sniffling and walking away.

Bel ran this time, running after the teal haired and grabbed his shoulder, turning him swiftly around and what Bel saw shocked him. His face a tinted red from crying, his eyes swollen from the tears and he was biting his lip hard that it was going a pinkish color. He wouldn't have thought seeing the dull faced frog could show some real emotion, at least crying.

His face from Bel's view was a bit darker now, he wouldn't be able to see the tears very much. Which he was happy for.

"Leave me alone Bel-senpai!" Fran snarled at him, eagerly wanting to hit him.

Bel snickered. "Tell the prince where you are going and maybe I'll leave."

Fran looked at the ground again, not wanting to look at Bel any longer, not wanting his affection to be right in front of him. And if it was that easy to make the prince leave than he'll tell him, even how much it hurt.

"I'm.." He cleared his throat and sniffled, "I'm leaving.."

Bel-Senpai rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I know that toad, I meant where _are_ you going?"

"I don't know yet but I'm not coming back. Now you know where I'm going, leave."

Bel shook his head, "No. You didn't tell me exactly where you are going."

"Why is that so important? Who cares where I'm going."

Bel smile faltered. "I do. I want to see you again Froggy, do you really think so low of me?"

"Yes, yes I do Bel-senpai."

"Don't then." He took a few steps towards Fran who instinctively backed away. Bel smirked and pulled out one of his knives, "I want you to think highly of me Franny, I want you to think of me every second and every day of your worthless life!"

Fran stopped backing away, he felt like his heart stopped even though it was going fast in his chest. It was swelling up with anger and annoyance but at the same time it was swelling up with loss and love.

Fran fiddled with his fingers, biting his lip as more tears ran down his face, he felt this enormous pain in his chest that was a lot tighter and heavier than the pain earlier. He wanted to yell, he wanted to pull at his own hair and cry in a corner, he stared at Bel with his eyes wide open.

"You know I will B-Bel-senpai." Fran managed to get out, he didn't bother wiping the tears away this time.

Bel tilted his head the slightest, "You will?"

Fran gave a nod. "The scars on my back from your previous infliction will always be there." He felt himself choke, squeezing his eyes shut then breathed through his nose.

Bel chuckled. "The pain better be there forever too." He waved and turned away from Fran, the prince began to walk back to the Varia mansion, leaving Fran on the lonely road with silent tears running down his face.

Fran's eyes widened and when Bel was far away he fell to his knees again, his cries were soft but still ached with pain oozing out from his heart. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything, as if he should just stay there forever but somehow got to his legs and began to walk away.

"Fran! Hold up!"

He swallowed thickly when his feet stopped immediately, turned around and saw the blonde prince running towards him with a bag in his hand too. A smile on his face as he ran towards the crying frog.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you walk out of the Varia alone?" He asked him, Fran didn't want to say anything, he couldn't, it hurt too much.

Bel frowned, "I'm sorry."

This time it was Fran to feel confused, he sniffled and wiped away some tears. "Sorry for what?"

Bel dropped his bag, grabbed Fran's arms and pulled him into a hug, Fran's eyes widened but when he was in his hold closed his eyes, more tears ran down as he hugged Bel back.

"I'm sorry for not even noticing. Knowing you were leaving hurt a lot, seeing you cry.. I didn't want that. And if you leave, I'll go to." Bel whispered into Fran's ear.

Fran tightened his hold on Bel, hoping he wasn't making this up, hoping he wouldn't laugh at him and tell him how useless he was and walk back to the Varia. But Bel didn't, he stayed with Fran, holding him tightly as he was holding him.

"I..I.." Fran managed, Bel chuckled. "You what?" He pulled away the slightest to let each other look at one another. Fran's face heated up and he felt so frustrated with himself.

"I forgive you."

Bel smiled genuinely. "I love you."

Fran felt himself jump for the second time, Bel laughed again, wiping away an escaped tear down Fran's left cheek. Fran leaned forward, their foreheads touched, and Bel held him tighter that their bodies mushed together.

"I loved you all along."

Bel loved the sound of that and leaned a bit more, tilted his head and kissed Fran softly on the mouth. Fran closed his eyes and felt the warmth coming off Bel's lips as he moved along with him.

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other, Bel grabbed Fran's hand, they both grabbed their respected bags and turned to the road before them.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know.. B-But I hope it'll always be with you."

"Ushishishi~ I'm never letting you go Fran."

"I know."

_fin._

* * *

**A/n:**

**Lovely ending? Cheesy! Yes. Ahah. I can't help it! I... I was going to leave it at the heartbreaking scene, but seeing little Fran alone is torture to my very soul.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing please! :D**

**Song: - Nickleback = Far Away.**


End file.
